


We Shouldn't, We Should.

by Sparkles16 (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sparkles16
Summary: Disclaimer: No Disrespect intended towards Danielle Cormack & Kate Jenkinson. This is purely a work of fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

Danielle's eyes flickered open and adjusted to the sunlight that had crept through the curtain, she looked around as her surroundings came into focus and she remembered where she was. Kate's bedroom, she sighed and looked over and saw that the younger woman was still sleeping next to her, she then saw their clothes scattered in a pile on the floor and memories from the previous night came flooding back. It was inevitable really that this was going to happen between the two women after months of dancing around each other and the innocent flirting between them. Danielle had tried, lord forbid she had to keep a friendly distance between them but there was no stopping it the moment that Kate had kissed her.

Danielle knew she should of stopped it from going.any further but her body had other ideas the moment the blond's hand slipped under her shirt and she was done fighting how she felt about the younger woman. Done fighting the strong attraction that pulled her into Kate's orbit.

The truth was Danielle didn't like cheating in relationships, it was the one thing she didn't tolerate and it was something she felt strongly against and yet she had done exactly that. She felt bad, bad for hurting Adam and for Kate's partner Tori. Danielle had never met her and Kate didn't really talk about her much and all Danielle knew was that it was a long distance relationship as Tori spent a lot of her time in the states and Kate was based in Melbourne. It took a great deal of effort to keep a long distance relationship going at the best of times.

Danielle decided to get dressed whilst fighting her conscience about what she had done. She took one last look at Kate who was still asleep, and she left the room. She grabbed her bike helmet downstairs which she had left on the coffee table and picked up her phone. She had several missed calls from Adam. "Fuck.." she mumbled to herself knowing full well that she couldn't deal with him right now. She hoped that a bike ride would help to clear her head or better still how to handle the whole situation that had unfolded as she put her key into the ignition of her Harley and pulled out of Kate's drive way, not taking a glance again at the apartment as it fades away with the distance.

Meanwhile a short time later Kate was awoken by the need in her bladder, she stretched out her hand under the duvet hoping to find Danielle's hand but when all she felt were cold sheets, she opened her eyes and saw that Danielle was no where to be seen. A sense of sadness overtook her at waking up alone, at least Dan had spent the night with her after they had sex.

Or at least that's what Kate had hoped anyway, she had no idea what she was thinking when she had kissed the older woman the previous night, maybe it had something to do with the two glasses of wine she had consumed that evening, but to her suprise the older woman didn't push her away instead she kissed her back with just as much passion as she had and one thing led to another and before ether of them could register what was happening

Kate had been crushing on Danielle from the moment she had first watched Wentworth. It was hard not too. She was simply downright gorgeous and Kate couldn't believe her luck when she landed the very role that would see her working closely with the very person she had been crushing on.

The chemistry between them was almost instant from the get go and Kate couldn't help but fall for the older woman. She knew her feelings ran much further than those of a simple crush, they had danced around each other on set and the casual flirting..  
They would often have deep conversations through text messages and the older woman had began to open up to Kate. And Kate had felt privileged that Danielle trusted her enough to let her guard down.

Kate had confided in Tammy after the older blonde had picked up on Kate's obvious crush on the redhead, Tammy had told Kate to be careful because the last thing she wanted was for Kate to get hurt if Danielle didn't feel the same way. But Kate now knew that last night was the confirmation she needed there was definitely something between them but where it would lead, if it would lead anywhere Kate didn't know.  
What she did know was she wanted to be with Danielle.

She just didn't know how it could happen, after all they were both in relationships and things could get very messy indeed.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle pulled into the driveway of her home cutting the ignition of her Harley before releasing the breath that she didn’t realise she was holding when she noticed Adam’s bike parked up in the driveway, she was kind of hoping he wasn’t in but given that he had tried to call her again. She sighed, she decided to face the music now than later because it would make things worse for everyone in the long run, she hoped that Adam wasn’t going to probe too much into her made up excuse of why she didn’t come home last night. Or why she didn’t answer the many calls of his.

Getting off her bike she made her way to the front door and rummaged her pockets for her keys, her helmet under one arm and she placed her key into the front door and opened it. The first thing she noticed was how quiet the house was, usually Adam had some kind of music playing but the silence was overwhelming and she hoped that they weren’t going to have another argument.

 They had been rowing a lot recently and mostly over small things and Danielle had begun to wonder if he was doing these things on purpose. She stepped into the apartment and closed the front door behind her before walking into the living room where she was met with Adam sat, his laptop on his lap. He stopped doing whatever he was doing almost at once and placed the device next to him. Danielle could see what looked like relief in his eyes, he clearly had been worried about her.

“Where did you get off to last night?” Adam speaks. Not giving her a chance to get settled back at her home. “I crashed over at a friend’s.” Danielle says almost at once. Purposing not mentioning any names because the last thing Danielle wanted was another fight, especially after everything. “I was worried about you, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I realise now that I was a total asshole and I never should have accused you. I know you would never do anything like that...” Adam says and Danielle silently rolls her eyes, of course he wanted to talk about the row they had the night before. The very accusation that had landed her into Kate’s loving arms.

 “You were a complete arse Adam.” Danielle replies her tone cold. “You know damn well how I feel about cheating and yet you still accuse me.” She adds. “I stayed at a friend’s, I needed some breathing space and I’m sorry that I never answered your calls I just needed time to myself.” Danielle adds.

“I understand that i guess I deserve the cold shoulder treatment. I don’t know what’s gotten into me recently I know you would never cheat on me. And I’m sorry. I will change.” Adam replies.

“Adam I’ve heard this shit come out of your mouth before. And you haven’t changed because if you did you would stop these silly accusations, anyone else would wonder if you had something to hide and it should be me that should be paranoid.” Danielle replies. “Now if you don’t mind. I’m going for a shower.” Danielle adds before heading out of the living room and up to the bathroom. Her phone vibrating in her pocket signalling that she had a message and she saw Kate’s name flash upon the screen

She heads to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Before she took her phone out of her pocket to read her text.

_Kate: I don’t know where you got to this morning, you were gone before I woke up. Dan  Just let me know you’re okay. I’m worried about you x_

  

Danielle runs her hand through her hair and sighing to herself. Wondering how on earth she had landed herself into this mess in the first place. She knew that it was Adam’s accusations that had lead her directly to Kate but she had gone out from the house to escape Adam and his shit, Danielle turns on the shower and begins to strip out of her clothes, and once the shower is warm enough she slips inside in a hope that the warm water would soothe the tension she currently felt.

She wonders how she and Adam could have ended up like this. They had been together now for four years and she knew that every relationship had its ups and downs but lately she’s began to wonder what has gotten into him. Where this sudden paranoia that he seems to have was coming from. Was he feeling insecure? Danielle just didn’t know, what she did know was that she loved him, she did but she was sick to the back teeth of their petty arguments and Adam’s endless accusations. Maybe she had enough of him accusing her. A person could only take so much after all but she had gone to Kate because the younger woman knew how to make her smile when she felt like crying.

She had opened up to the younger woman about the state of her relationship with Adam. Feeling like she needed someone to turn to, the younger woman had been just that. She had given Danielle advice on how to handle the situation, reassured her that Adam’s behaviour was not her fault. And she was constantly reminding her that anyone would be lucky enough to have her. It was this kindness from the younger woman that had reassured Danielle that it was not her fault. That Adam clearly had some issues going on and that he needed to address those. It was this comfort that had led Danielle into the younger woman’s bed. Although it wasn’t her that had made the first move. She still had gone along with it and now she felt like she’d taken advantage of Kate. She didn’t deserve that. She’d been a good friend to her and now everything was a complete mess. And she really didn’t know what to do to make everything better. there was no going back now to how things used to be.


End file.
